The Peasant Revolution
} |name = The Peasant Revolution |image = The Peasant Revolution.png |px = 270px |location = Vigil's Keep |previous = 2 main quests and A Day In Court completed |next = Depending on previous choices, either none or And You, Esmerelle? |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Peasant Revolution is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Acquisition This quest starts after completing two of the main quests (The Righteous Path, Last of the Legion, Shadows of the Blackmarsh) and the side quest A Day In Court. Upon returning to Vigil's Keep, the Warden-Commander finds a mob of angry peasants. Walkthrough The angry peasants who are present in Vigil's Keep may riot for one of the three following reasons: * Lack of safety * Lack of enough food * About the tyranny of the Orlesian Warden-Commander's reign These reasons are heavily influenced by the decisions that were made by the Commander in the past and also by the origin of the protagonist (an imported Warden who defeated the Blight or an Orlesian). Specifically: * The choice the Commander took in the quest Defending the Land. If the quest wasn't initiated or Varel wasn't spoken to about this matter, then the guards will continue protecting the city. However, the rioters don't consider that the Commander made that choice. * The choices that the Commander took during the quest A Day In Court, with the exception of the case of Ser Temmerly the Ox. * The origin of the Warden-Commander. * The choices the Commander made while talking to Lord Guy, and his fate afterwards during the Oaths of Fealty and A Brewing Conspiracy quests. This is only available to the Orlesian Warden-Commander. Dialogue This is the full dialogue that happens during the Peasant Revolution, mostly between the rioters and the Warden-Commander. Fight If the rioters do not leave peacefully, then a fight will break out. The Warden-Commander will be assisted by Varel and Captain Garevel; even if they lose all their health, they will continue to fight and are impossible to be killed. On the other side, there will be eight rioters who will attack. If the Commander executed Danella during A Day In Court, there will be an extra four disgruntled soldiers from Vigil's Keep who will assist them. If the Warden-Commander has completed the quest Elemental Requirements, the soldiers will have upgraded gear. However it should be noted that the peasants do not wear any armor and all the enemies are normal ranked which makes the fight very easy. Result Ultimately, the Peasant Revolution may have the following results: * Riot is ended peacefully ** By making the rioters see reason (can happen only if they riot for safety) ** By surrendering to the rioters' demands (can happen only if they riot for food) ** By intimidating them that they and their families will suffer (can happen in all three scenarios) * Riot is suppressed violently ** By attacking the rioters (can happen in all three scenarios) ** By being attacked by the rioters (can happen in all three scenarios) * You gain 1,000 XP no matter the choice. * If a fight breaks out, then the riot leader will give 65 XP and the rest of rioters along with the disgruntled soldiers will give 22 XP. * If you gave them food or persuaded them that you will provide for your people, then it will be mentioned in the epilogue that their success encouraged them to riot more in the future. Gallery Riot Leader.png|Riot Leader Riot Moderate.png|Riot Moderate Bugs * When the quest is concluded, the journal will update and say that "the riot is over and the rioters have gone home" even if a fight broke out and the rioters subsequently died. * Sometimes before the fight is started, the Warden-Commander, companions, or your allies (Seneschal Varel and Captain Garavel) may be teleported to an inaccessible area which can only be left by entering the Throne Room after the fight is over. * If the Peasant Revolution ends up in a brawl, the Riot Moderate won't draw the dagger from her back and instead fight barehanded. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests Category:Vigil's Keep side quests